


Before The Devil

by Ghoulish_Disgrace



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ghouls love a good show, Glove Kink, Power Imbalance, Religion Kink, Satanic Ritual, Voyeurism, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulish_Disgrace/pseuds/Ghoulish_Disgrace
Summary: Initiation, at last. Papa's lust, Satan's glory.





	Before The Devil

The air lingers in front of your face, the scent of candle-wax and incense flooding your nostrils. The floor seems to push back as you anxiously curl your toes into the thin black velvet carpet, waiting. It is a tremendous honor to be granted a place within the Church, you reminds yourself, and all but this most intimate of steps are complete. This evening's ritual is one of dedication, you are to proclaim and affirm your eternal bond with Lucifer before the congregation's elite. There's a wash of joy in your stomach despite the nerves of the occasion-- an excitement as you've never felt. It's an effort, but you retain your composure. Each breath feels terribly loud in the stillness, released from your chest to be consumed by the cathedral walls. Gazing up to the stained-glass portraiture lining the walls, you feel comfort in familiar histories, as the remnants of dusk cast the depictions of the Fall and Resurrection of Satan into the room.  
A clamor to the left of the altar, and your eyes dart to meet the commotion. Through a door emerges a tall, robed figure, followed by two others. You make out the glint of silver masks under the hoods of of the latter pair. You lock eyes with the leader of the procession, the stun of recognition chilling your body to stillness until he breaks your gaze-- you're in the presence of Papa Emeritus.  
The priest gives a nod in the direction of the ghouls, who at once begin altar preparations as their superior makes his way across the room. Again, he turns to face you, beckoning you from the Cathedral entrance where you've been tentatively watching. You manage a step forward, then another.  
Three rows of black candles line the steps to the altar; the carpet fades to a delicate crimson as it ascends to where Papa and the others are finishing their work. You sink to your knees before the altar, eyes lowered before the Baphometic figure above the pulpit. A few silent words to the Devil before you may approach the altar, then...  
"Rise."  
You snap your eyes open to see Papa, his hand extended towards the altar in invitation. Standing slowly, you join the three at the center of the sanctuary. They stand to form a semi-circle, you take the empty space in the proceedings, and the ritual begins.

"In the name of Satan, Ruler of this world and the world to come; whose voice from the depths of Perdition has risen to call us to His side through truth and knowledge. O Infernal One, we gather on this occasion to bring Your servant into this congregation, that she may join the ranks of Your beloved."  
You watch Papa's lips part to form these last words, his tongue curling over his teeth to close "beloved." Your proximity is daunting, less than a half-meter separates your toes from the hem of his robes; you can feel the brush of air from his arm swinging gracefully as he speaks. It is an effort to keep your mind from venturing into thoughts that are forbidden, even here. You exhale in a heavy hush, wondering if he can sense your thoughts lingering on his mouth, his hands, his grandeur.  
"Guide her, O Unholy Father, that she may live every moment in reverence, falter to no hardship, and seek no reparations for her sins. Hail Satan."  
"Hail, Satan," you repeat. To your side, one of the nameless ghouls reaches for a silver chalice upon the altar. Papa takes it from him, and, raising it, addresses the two ghouls,  
"Consecrated in faith under the elements; body and soul faithfully desecrated likewise-- Fire and Water, servants of the Infernal King.  
"Flames spin through cities, free of shame as they carve their path through human life. As they proclaim their might upon heavenly flesh and castle-stone, so too do we seek to answer the call of Lucifer in this life. Nameless from initiation, fearless, beautiful-- may this ritual be witnessed by the strength and power of Fire. "  
The ghoul to your left bows to the priest in reply, the ridges of his mask reflecting yellow flecks of candle-light as he moves. The seam at the shoulder of his robes twists just enough with this motion that you can tell his arms must be relatively muscular; the intimacy of the silent room does nothing to quell your thoughts of slipping underneath, of...  
"Rapids gnash through the created earth; oceans swallow all of creation that strays from the shore. We essay to be as our Infernal Lord, manifesting both truest destruction and fiercest beauty. Thief of breath, giver of life, and insatiable consumer: Water. May you bear witness to this ritual."  
The slender figure to your right takes his turn to lower his head in a bow. The priest, still holding the chalice suspended in the grip of a black leather glove, at last, turns forward to you. He's no more than a few inches taller than you, but the difference seems far greater as he peers down to face you, eyes gleaming in the light. You can see the lines of his face, the dark inlets of his eyes, and it's a lascivious terror you feel in your stomach; how badly you'd love to close the space between you...but no. This is hardly the time, hardly the place for these thoughts. A small smirk crosses his face as he speaks,  
"You. It is the hour towards which you have been working for a year and a day. The Devil has welcomed you to sit forever among His chosen, and you have opted to accept this path. Do you swear to serve Satan in your every action, from this day forward?"  
You make sure to speak the words clearly and confidently: "I do."  
"Do you swear to seek self-betterment in the face of hardship, to find careful vengeance upon those who seek your undoing, the undoing of Satan's will?"  
"I do."  
"Drink, beloved and new-born child of the Devil, from this chalice." He holds out the cup, which you carefully take from his hand. Your fingers brush against his knuckles, and you let them rest a moment there before fully grasping the chalice. The wine is bitter and thick, but you do your best to drink it with pride and apparent ease. Papa watches carefully as you sip, his mouth barely parted that you can see him licking his teeth. Shakily handing the chalice back to him, you breathe the words expected of you, "Ave Satanas. Hail Satan."  
Papa closes his eyes, taking a slow drink from the chalice. The ghouls step closer, now parallel to you facing Papa at the altar. Remembering, almost late, you kneel and they follow suit. Papa speaks the closing prayer.  
"And so it is. May you keep your word to the Devil, for your blood and soul are His own; may His wrath fall upon all who would seek to quell your desires. Ave Satanas. Hail Satan!"  
With this, the initiation is complete. The ghouls stand in unison, ready to extinguish the candles and collect the ritual props. You remain kneeling for a moment longer, relishing safely in the sight of Papa standing over you while his attention is away from you.  
Only, it isn't.  
"Enjoying the sights, ghuleh?" He lowers his head a fraction to give you a curious stare, one eyebrow slightly raised. You look up, bewildered. Quickly, you search for words, but you cannot muster anything past vacantly staring back, mouth agape. The priest chuckles at this.  
"As I thought, then. Submission suits you, child. I have seen it from your first step towards this sanctuary, you relish in servitude. Is that not right?"  
You give a ghost of a nod, mind racing though thoughts of where he could be going with these questions. Was your first hour in the Church to be your last? Were these questions to test you, a sick, toying inquiry to see if your lust would interfere with your loyalty? Or could it be...  
Papa turns his foot, and slouches slightly forward, closing another few inches of space between you. "Show me then, pet. You are gifted with reverence, exercise it that we might delight the Devil on this night, hmm?"  
Before you know it, you're leaning in tentatively, head level with the priest's thighs. You let out a gentle exhale of breath, and nuzzle your face ever gently over his robes. You can feel the warmth of his body through the material, rubbing your cheek against the outline of his leg, to which he responds with a barely audible sigh. You meet his eyes again, and they're filled with a different fire than you'd seen before. With a sneer, he swiftly reaches a hand to grip the back of your head, pulling you closer into the groove of his pelvis, forcing your face forward to be buried in the front of his robes. You moan, loving the sensation of the gloved hand holding you in place, the stifling might of his body against you through the fabric. You part your lips just enough that you can trail your lower lip across his inner thigh as you look up to him again, exposing your tongue just enough to encourage the gentle thrust of his hips against your face.  
"Yes, that's a good girl," Papa growls, "Disgusting girl, so full of lust. Right where you belong."  
With these words, he thrusts forward, hand still gripping the nape of your neck. You lean in, moaning, and feel the unmistakable brush of his erection from under the robes. You open your mouth more fully, nuzzling your face along the growing bulge. Papa's fingers entwine in your hair, pulling forcefully, making you moan even louder. Just as you're losing yourself in the moment, he pulls hard on your hair, forcing you back away from him this time. You look up, and realize his gaze is no longer directed at you, but to his immediate left. A pang of embarrassment floods your stomach as you recognize the silhouettes standing at the side of the sanctuary stair. The ghouls, it would seem, never left the room. Your brain is calling out to run, to leave and confront them later. But something about it is all too alluring, something about Papa's hand still cradling your head, the pair of you still breathing heavily, while the ghouls watch from the side, drives you wild. Tentatively, you raise a hand to begin parting Papa's robes at the side. Papa looks down, evidently surprised at how alluring you find the thought of servicing him in the presence of the ghouls.  
"Is that as you wish, then? Upon the altar, before the whole of the congregation, as you take me down your throat? Does that excite you?"  
Before you can answer, he slaps your face with his free hand, the leather stinging just hard enough to bring tears to your eyes. You whimper from surprise, pain, and longing alike. You want more. Papa smirks, his perceptive eyes sensing the desire in your gaze. With each word, he brings another strike, measured but strong.  
"You do like it, then? Filthy-- needful-- whore? Then it shall be so; Kneeling and begging before the Devil, tonight you will serve with your head beneath my robes. Fire, Water. Join us from the shadows, hmm?"  
Your senses are on alert as the two make their way toward you again. The carpet burns beneath your knees, the incense wafts from atop the altar. You want to be touched, and the thought of the ghouls watching you pleasure Papa is almost too much to bear.  
You pull the remaining fabric aside, and level yourself higher upon your knees. Undoing the button of the priest's pants proves more difficult than you'd have liked, and it takes a moment, but you manage. Leaning forward, you pull them far enough to free his erection. A hiss escapes Papa's throat as you grasp his length in your palm, running your hand along it slowly, almost tauntingly if you'd dare go that far. He clearly is making every effort to resist bucking into your hand, and he quickly regains composure.  
"Yes, yes, ghuleh, very good,"  
You press your lips gently to the tip of his cock, and slowly lap along the bottom with your tongue. It's exhilarating, and you can't help but to moan at the taste, the feel, of this unholy pleasure. His cock is more impressive than any you've seen prior to this, certainly more so than any you've taken. Papa seems to sense your apprehension, and chuckles, almost sweetly this time. He rolls his hips forward gently.  
"Do not worry, darling. I will not harm you. I see the lust in your eyes, how you've longed for me to desecrate that mouth of yours since you stepped into the cathedral doors. Sinful, evil girl."  
You shiver at these words, your chin pressing up towards Papa instinctively in response. Hearing those things does unspeakable things to you.  
"That's what you like, hmm? Not just servitude, pressed to the floor and groveling for your mouth to be fucked. You like to be degraded. Very well."  
He grabs your chin, tilting your head forward and pushing a gloved finger roughly into your mouth, spreading your teeth apart wide enough to thrust his erection into your mouth. You readily try to accommodate the first thrust, then another. You can't help, when he juts forcefully into the back of your throat, when your gag reflex kicks in. You choke into his cock, saliva dripping down your chin from your reddened lips. Papa's eyes burn into you.  
"Yes, that's it. Get hurt for me, imbecilic thing. Disappointing, disappointing thing."  
You whimper in longing at his degradation, heat building between your thighs.  
"Good thing you're so pretty, or I'd have let the ghouls have their way with you already. But no, you adore taking the cock of a priest in your filthy, disgusting mouth. Do your Papa a favor, take it some more."  
He resumes his pace, sneering down at you as he fucks your throat. You manage to adjust, abating the worst of any gags. You hear a stifled moan to your left, and, upon looking, blood rushes between your legs at the sight before you. Fire ghoul is standing far closer than before, slender fingers stroking himself through his trousers as he watches his priest's cock sink back into your mouth. You can't help but to grind your own hips forward at the sight of him, candle-light casting a vile light upon the needful ghoul. Focusing on keeping your head straight for Papa, you dare a glance to your right. Surely, Water ghoul's hand is massaging a visible bulge between his thighs, tail whipping excitedly as he gets off. You whine with unbridled lust, staring back up to meet Papa's gaze. His voice wavers slightly with need, you can tell he's trying his best to maintain control.  
"Yes-- ugh. Filthy fucking thing. I don't need you, you know, but it's so enjoyable to feel you writhing on me, to watch you suffer." His voice descends to a growl with this last word, with significant pauses now between each sentence as he breathes heavily between thrusts. "You love it, watching my ghouls pleasure themselves at the sight of your useless face being fucked. Ugh, yes. You do."  
You cannot help but respond to his goads. It's true, all of it, his cruelty, the pain--it fills you with unimaginable desire. Tears well in your eyes at the sheer force with which he's now using your mouth; still, you try to lap at the length with your tongue in time with his thrusts. He groans as you do this, giving an encouraging tug on your hair. Fire ghoul steps closer still, and you can see through your blurred peripheral vision as he unsheathes his cock from his pants.  
Papa's grip gets tighter, his thrusts more wanton. His breath is sharp between his teeth as he snarls down at you. Holding your head up forcefully toward himself again, he spits down on your cheek; you manage only a small whine in reply, lightheaded in lust. He loses control at the sight and sound of you.  
"Yes, ghuleh-- fuck--"  
His hot, thick seed erupts down your throat. Papa pulls out slightly as he comes, filling your mouth, and watching as cum dribbles down your face and neck. Apparently unraveled at the sight of Papa's orgasm, the ghouls, too, allow themselves release. Moans echo to either side of the cathedral, as they come in long spurts onto your face.  
Papa takes a moment to bask in the sight of you, his breaths returning to normal. His face eventually twists into a smile, and he brings a hand to gently cup your face.  
"Rise, my child."  
You slowly stand, brushing a sleeve sheepishly across your face to clean it as best you can.  
"You have exceeded my every hope for you, ghuleh. I trust now that you will fit in wonderfully here, and something tells me that my ghouls will echo these sentiments. There are vestments for you waiting in your quarters, befit for a formal member of Satan's congregation. First, though, let us take care of your needs, hmm?"

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;D Forgive the lack of indentation, Lucifer knows how I'm supposed to format shit on here. Kudos and comments make my day! <3


End file.
